Win My Heart
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Alfred looked at the stick. Yeah, it was positive. Now if only he knew who the dad was. Looking up he wondered if he should confront both Russia and Germany or just risk the chance of them killing each other. Well, this was going to be a fun nine months.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Groaning at the slitting headache Ivan shifted more. Something warm held in his arms. Groaning he knew what had happened. He had gone to a party in America. At America's party house since he had two, one for parties and one for living in.<p>

He remembered drinking vodka because it was there and no one else wanted it so he drank it all. The whole ten cases worth. Then he remembered blurs of getting into a fight and then someone talking to him and telling him that it was alright and that they would go some place to rest.

Then he remembered blur eyes looking up at him with a blushing smile, soft hands on the side of his cheeks and the warm lips on his. Now a warm body next to him only meant that he sleep with another nation. He couldn't remembered who it was but he hoped they complied.

As he shifted more he could tell they were laying side by side, the warm back fit comfortably into his own body. He hugged it tighter trying not open his eyes because of the slight sun beaming in. he rested his head against the neck. Whoever this was smelt nice.

Opening his eyes he looked at the person. The outline was still blurry but he started to focus. Freezing he finally noticed just who he had slept with. Slowly he removed himself from the blonde that was still in a deep sleep.

Carefully he dressed and left the house trying to get away as fat as possible. Once back at his hotel room he leaned against his door. How could he let that happen? To sleep with America of all nations? Rubbing his head he hoped that Alfred had been drunk enough not to remember.

* * *

><p>Later in the day as the nations began to leave back to their homes after America's huge party Ivan looked around for Alfred and spotted him at the airport waving goodbye to his brother. Then he said goodbye to other nations as they filled out and left.<p>

He waited until most of them left before going up to him and stood there. He mentally cursed that he had no idea what to say. So he waited until the other noticed. The bright smile was nice too see and he showed no signs that he remembered anything.

"Hey, Ivan! Did you have fun?"

"Da."

"Great! I had a blast on my birthday! Thanks for coming all the way here to celebrate it with me. So, you going straight home now or gonna stay a few day?"

"I am traveling home."

"Okay, safe trip back."

"Da."

"… see ya then."

"Da."

"Okay, bye."

"Da."

"Something brothering you?" Alfred asked.

"…"

Alfred frowned as Ivan looked worried but didn't say anything but instead looked at him as if ready to be yelled out. Of course he knew what was on the Russians mind. Like hell he would get drink when so many nations were at his home and partying. Ti was the perfect time to trying and get information. So he only acted drunk and switched his own beers with water and he knew just what happened last night and the pain in his lower half didn't let him forget.

It wasn't unplanned. Alfred had known for a while that he liked Ivan on more then a friendship level and so when the Russian sat next to him drunk as hell and kissed him he knew it was his chance. He only didn't know that even Ivan would have memory lost at the amounts of vodka the other had drank. So now he would have to find another way to get the other to notice his feelings.

"Ivan? You okay?"

"Da… I have to go now. Farwell Amerika."

"See ya."

* * *

><p>When Alfred started to go home he noticed Ludwig waiting for me at his car. "Yo, you forgot something?"<p>

"I am missing my cross. I need it back."

Alfred nodded and let him into the car. "Sure. Let's head back to the party house. I'm pretty sure no one's been there to clean right now."

"Ah, good."

As they drove back to the house in separate cars to the house. Once there Alfred jumped out and winched a little but walked up to the door and pushed in the numbers and the alarm turn off so they could get in. as they walked in Ludwig went to finding his cross.

Almost an hour later he found it in the kitchen next to an empty German beer bottle.

"Got it?"

"Ja, thank you."

"Welcome. Come on I'll drive you back to the airport."

"There is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Fine. What is it?"

Suddenly nervous Ludwig looked away before standing up straight and took out a small box. It was wrapped up in a nice light green with a dark green bow. Alfred looked at it. A gift? Reaching for it he examined the box carefully just in case.

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

"It is a gift I thought you would like. I did not give it to you last night because you were drunk and disappeared."

'Drunk I was not, but yes I did take off for something more fun.' Alfred thought but nodded instead.

Opening it slowly he held his breath without the other blonde noticing because he didn't want him to know that he thought it was some kind of gas that would come out of nowhere and knock him unconscious, inside was a small box. Puling it out he opened in and inside was a small pin he recognized.

"This is my American Flag pin from World War II… I lost t5his years ago."

"It was near the Berlin wall when it came down. I put it away and forgot to give it back to you. I found it when cleaning and thought you would like it."

"Well, duh, it's mine. Thanks though. This one is special to me."

"It is?"

"Yeah. My boss gave it to me after Pearl Harbor. A fallen solider had it and he died and the family gave it to my boss and asked him to care for it for the man loved his nation. SO, they gave ti to me and I carried it in the war and lost it when I went to the wall."

"I did not know that…"

'Not many do. Actually only you know that." Alfred laughed. "So, you ready?"

"JA, but before I go there was something else."

"What?"

Without warning Alfred was kissed full on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Shit. Mother fu-"<p>

"Alfred!" His boss yelled as the nations came out of the bathroom cussing. "What's wrong?"

Alfred didn't say anything but continued to look at the little plastic bag that had a small stick like thing in it and he looked at it more before sighing and handing it over to his boss. The man looked at it and then looked at him.

"This a pregnancy test."

"Yeah, and it's positive."

"Yep."

"You got a woman pregnant." His boss looked at him with a look.

Chuckling Alfred shook his head. "I didn't get anyone pregnant. I'm the one who got pregnant."

"What? Impossible."

"Nah, I'm a nation. I can but normally it's for mother earth to pick who will and when but most of the itme we don't notice unless we conceive. So now I'm got a kid."

His boss looked at him. "You slept with another man?"

It wans't scorn or angry it was just a question. "Gender doesn't matter to us. Never has, but yes it was a guy."

"Human or a Nation?"

"Let's go with nations."

"What?"

"Just two and don't worry about it. It happens. I think England just had a kid a couple of years ago."

"I heard nothing about that."

"You wouldn't. See, the baby was half human, so the kid only live for five years before it died."

"… I see. What are you planning?"

"Well, nine months isn't too long for me and I will have to announce it to my fallow nations but it won't be recorded. Kind of like don't tell the humans thing, but I'll tell you. Since I like you so much! Ah, bye boss, I gotta get to that meeting!"

"Don't run Alfred!"

* * *

><p>The meeting was going well. Everyone was talking, England and France got into a fight. Germany broke them up and there was Greece sleeping.<p>

Smiling Alfred rubbed his stomach. It had been a while since he had a child. Not since his fifty state had been born. He loved kids but this one would ended up being a town instead of a state. Now the only problem was that he had no idea who the father was.

Russia and Germany.

Damn it. If Germany hadn't gotten him so happy over the pin he would never had slept with him. But he admitted it had been nice. At lest Ludwig had shown interest in him. Though he was weary at first and was talked into it, he admitted that the German could be a nice lover but his heart was still with the Russian.

Or was it?

Now he was confused.

"America it's your turn. What have you brought to the floor?"

America stood up. "I'm pregnant." And sat down.

…

"WHAT!" the whole room boomed.

Both Russia and Germany were the only ones who didn't shout but look in his direction with shock. Alfred smiled and laughed as everyone freaked out.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the fist chapter of another fic. I know its not that goood but please let me know if I should delete it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

America slipped out of the room as countries started yelling and demanding who the father was, will the baby become a nation, a state, or a two or a city. Closing the door he continued his walk as he walked towards an empty hallway knowing of a room he could use.

As he walked on he felt someone fallowing him but didn't turn or showing an signs of it happening. Instead he continued on till he got to the door, opening and walking in and leaving it ajar. Going to the middle of the room he stood by a large chair and waited.

Soon two arms wrapped around his waist and lips kissed on the back of his neck. "Hey, Ludwig."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Well… hm. I don't know if it's yours. I slept with someone else the night before we had sex. Hey! With child you ass, let go!"

Ludwig let go not realizing he had squeezed a little too hard. He backed away. He didn't say anything because true him and Alfred weren't in a relationship even though he wanted them to be. The other might have considered if this hadn't happened. Or maybe this could work out if the baby was his.

"Sorry. What should we do?"

"We? Sorry, but I gotta go see Mother Earth by myself. Something isn't right here." Alfred said as he looked up in thought.

"What is it?"

"I was in love with one of you but now I'm all confused. I bet she had something to do with it. Well, see you later, I'm going to see her."

* * *

><p>Alfred walked onward to his house and went to the largest room and let out a long breath before consecrating. Then when he felt her presence coming closer he boomed.<p>

"MOTHER EARTH!"

"Ow, my ears!" The woman scrammed. "Out of everyone you have the loudest voice!"

"Sorry. So, I was in love…"

"Yes,"

"Now I don't know who I love. Who is it?"

The woman smiled and held out her hand and he reached out and held it. Out of everyone this one never showed any sign of fear or even a certain kind of over worshiping. Pressing his palm until something small appeared.

"There. In the small bottle is your true feelings of whom you love, but they must earn it."

Alfred looked at the bottle as the small colors of light fluttered around. "Like whoever confesses first?"

"No. They must earn you love by making you fall in love with them."

"Wouldn't that make my real love switch if the wrong one is chosen?"

"Just go you brat."

* * *

><p>When Alfred got home he turned on the news. Grabbing a candy bar from a cabinet he opening it and sat down at the kitchen table. Chewing on it he saw it go to breaking news and the headline!<p>

Germany and Russia declare war on each other.

"Oh my go- those idiots!"

Taking out his cells phone he dialed Russia first and told him to come over and call off the war and then hung up and did the same to Germany.

Sighing he stood up and went over to his fridge. Opening it he took out some orange juice and put some into a glass. As he drank it he looked around. He should clean up before the others got here. Walking around he did a couple of things and hen sat down to rest. He was going to have a kid after all. How strange though. All his states had been born with out the need of another nation. He just got pregnant. No sex, no warning just tada you got a baby!

He laughed when he remembered what happened when he gain independence and three months later his stomach started showing and Mother Earth had sown up to tell him what he was. She also said he was the bravest because every time he got a new state he wasn't afraid to birth a new child for it. No one else could handle it seemed so the reason why he had fifty states.

This time with happened with another nation. Would that be a huge difference? Maybe. Now he would have to share his child.

Both Germany and Russia glared at each other as they entered the kitchen where America was enjoying some kind of candy.

* * *

><p>"Alright, listen up you jackasses. I talk to Mother Earth and she said she took away my love I had for one of you and locked it away in this bottle. Now one of you has to win it back and apparently I'm the prize. I don't know who is the father but don't start a war or I'll go nukes on both your countries, got it?"<p>

"Blunt as always, America." Ivan said with a fake smile.

"Hell yeah."

"Ja, I will agree but only if we do not see each other on the same days."

"Da."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Okay, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, one of you can come over only. And Thursday, Friday and Saturday the other can come over."

"And Sunday?" The both asked.

"Hell no, bastards, that's my day off form both of you. Speaking of which it's Sunday so get out after you choose who get's which days- never mind lefts roll a dice."

Going out of the room he missed the small fight og them cussing each other our and threatening each other. Coming back out he held it out with a smile then told them the highest number won. He handed the dice over to Ludwig and he rolled a four. Ivan picked it up and rolled it.

* * *

><p>The next day on Monday Alfred waited for the door to be knocked on. "Come in, it's open."<p>

Reading the new excepting mother's book Alfred paid no mind to who came in until something brushed against his cheek. Looking up he was greeted with Sun flowers. Smiling he took them and smelt the petals, before setting the book down and standing up.

"Thanks, Ivan, fro the sunflowers. I'll put them in a vase."

"Da."

"Still shy, huh? There! Don't they look good?"

"Da."

"So, do you want to go out somewhere…?"

AN hour later they were at a museum. An very nice one the had a lot of things to do. As they walked around Alfred saw Ivan look at his stomach more then once. He knew the other wanted to know it was true but he'd have to wait a while.

As the day when on he got tired of Ivan looking at his stomach and pulled him off to a hidden corner and looked around. No on in sight. Pulling his shirt up a little he took the others hand, removing the glove and setting it on top of his stomach.

"You can't feel it, but the baby's in there."

Ivan knelt down a little touching the soft flesh carefully trying to see if maybe he could feel something. Nothing. But the skin was so soft. He must have lost track of time because he felt hands running over ht top of his head. Blinking he looked up.

Alfred was day dreaming and had gotten board and was using Ivan's head to entertain his hand as he thought about a few things.

"Will the baby be healthy?"

"Should be. I do eat healthy foods when I'm carrying a child around."

"Candy?"

"Hey, I can have sweets. Besides every pregnancy is deferent, even for nations. Alright let's go get something to eat, I'm starving,"

Smiling little he rubbed the stomach once more and stood up. "Who did you love first?"

"I wish the hell I knew,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: XD**

**Well, I'm glad you guys like it I really do. I don't know who would ended up being the father yet.**

**To sabacat: Aw, that's sweet**

**To GoodLuckMother: I thought of the same thing but sadly it can not be for then America is kicked out of the running. :D**

**To Morning Rice: Papa is… someone.**

**To Anyone anywhere: I was thinking About making a GerAme but I don't know if I should. See my writings kind of strange, Alfred always excited about everything! :D**

**To Shing. Don't u dare stop! How else am I going to find my typos? XD**

**To Person: yay for Triangles**

**To citrine sunflower: He is very blunt**

**To Cheshire Cat Girl: lol I thought he would do something like that XD Thank you.**

**To Curious1here: it will be explained soon :D**

**To Kats With Shamrocks: I like him with child**

**To Skye: thank u**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred moved the vase to the window. He knew Ivan was still a little unstable and would like to see the flowers well taken care off. As he waved goodbye he wondered if he should have let them both come over at once?

Nah.

Going to his room he went too the bed and laid down. Thinking about his last state he gave birth too and who was now capable of living on their own even though they still had the body of a teenager he wondered if he should tell his states yet.

Maybe he would wait until he was further along. Still his boss thought that the teenage states should have a care taker but he had to explain the even though they looked young they were more then fine to look after themselves. Like a grown up stuck in time.

Closing his eyes he wondered if he should have let Ivan stay over for the time he was here. It would be nice to have him under his eyes. Possible father or not Ivan was still Russia. As he started to drift he heard a the door bell ring.

Opening one eye he waited. Maybe they would go away. Another ring sounded and he sighed and got up. Opening the window he looked out to see the a delivery man.

"Hold on, I'll be right there."

Going down he sighed for the box and then waved the man off before opening it. Smiling he took the new book up stairs. Yes, he read. He loved books but no really knew. His brother did. Alfred nodded to himself as he reminded himself to call Matthew and tell him.

Settling back on the bed he was just about to open the book when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello brother…"

"Matt! I was just thinking about you."

"Re-really?"

"Yeah! I got so much to tell you! You know how I said I was knocked up at the meeting?"

"Yes…"

"Well I have no idea who my baby daddy is."

"Alfred!"

* * *

><p>Matthew slumped in his chair was he heard Alfred tell him he didn't know who the dad was and listened to him tell him about mother earth and the deal but he wouldn't say who the two could be the father of the child.<p>

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

Matt chewed his lip for a minute. "The baby… the baby isn't half human?"

"No. This one will be half, uh… well, I can tell you but promise you won't tell anyone. Understand?"

"Yes, brother,"

"It's either Russia or Germany."

Matthew blanked out for a moment. "Excuse me? Russia…? Or Germany…? Alfred!"

"It's okay Matt! Don't worry to much on it. What about you? Cuba knock you up yet?"

Blushing Canada shook his head even though Alfred couldn't see him. "N-no!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Al! Oh, I need to go see my boss. Please call me later and tell me what else is happening?"

"Of course! Love ya much bro."

"Love you too, Al,"

* * *

><p>"Mm, German chocolates," Alfred hummed. "Thanks, Ludwig."<p>

"Ja. How are you feeling?"

It had been almost a month since this share his time thing had been going on and Alfred was getting used to getting little gifts twice a week from both of them. The baby had only given him very light morning sickness. Maybe once or twice he had thrown up.

"Doing good. Got check out, got the prenatal pills for the baby and I got in two months for an ultra sound. Wanna sit down?"

Ludwig didn't sit but fallowed the other into the kitchen. He glared at the sunflowers sitting on the table right in the light of the sun. Not saying anything he watched Alfred put the chocolates into the fridge but eating two before he did.

"You hungry? I made some sandwiches but I might only eat one."

"Why only one? Are you ill?"

"No, I eat about three apples before hand."

"Why?"

"Cravings. Come on, I swear their good."

Sitting down he took the sandwich that was sitting in front of him and was oddly shocked. "This is whole grain."

"It's healthier for the baby and plus it tastes good."

"Ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato, mayo, mustard, and… what is that?"

"Cinnamon. What? I like it." Alfred frown and took another bite. "You should try it."

"I'm shocked that you like trying things. I thought all you would eat is MacDonald's."

"What are you saying? That's I'm a spoiled brat who only eats take out? You calling me fat?"

Taken aback Ludwig looked at the icy blue eyes. For a minute he didn't know what to say but then realized that this was a mood swing and he walked right into it."

"I meant… I meant with being pregnant. I thought that it would only be natural that would eat something your used to. After all wouldn't it be hard to switch all of a sudden."

"…Wrong answer. Get out of my kitchen so I can eat in peace." Alfred grumbled and took back the other sandwich.

Backing away Ludwig thought it was the best thing to do. From what he heard from others who knew Alfred well was that the other liked being on his own with no one around to help him with a child. In fact he heard that when normally humans and nations had a child they needed someone for support.

America however…

Did it all on his own. Even to the point of where one day he walking around and the next week the would see him and had birth the child and all without anyone. That Alfred raised that child until the wanted to be on their own, in their own state and let them.

Standing he waited, hearing the other taking his time eating his food. Once he heard what sounded like a soda can open. Rolling his eyes he risked a peek to see what he was drinking. and he had a feeling it was beer.

Shock.

It was pear juice. So... he really did care what he ate when carrying a child. He watched a little more but he had to be careful. Alfred was still America and he knew when he was being watched.

"You'll be forgiven if you bring me the newspaper." Alfred said knowingly as he took another bit. "Please and thank you."

* * *

><p>"Shit, I'm lactating."<p>

"You what?" Ludwig asked shocked.

Now almost two months and a half later, Ludwig stood there. How could he be lactating now? Could you so soon? Sure they were not human, but still this was early. He stood there watching as Alfred started to take off his jackets, and then unbutton his shirt.

"There a breast pump in the kitchen. Get it for me, will ya?"

"For what?"

Ludwig stood there. Small little milk dots where there on the others nipples. They dripped slowly buy Alfred was wiping them off with a tissues.

"So I can get the milk out. I can't have the milk just coming out every where I go."

Still looking he didn't move. "Why not just bind your chest so it stops."

"Uh, hello? The baby need the milk and if I bind my chest the milk will go away. I'll just pump it out and throw it down the drain. No one can use it anyway."

Still waiting Alfred frown. Was the German really going to just look at him all day? Oh… oh, so that other was attracted to this? Walking closer he tugged the other by shirt over to the sofa and motioned his to sit down.

In a daze Ludwig sat down and felt his mouth go dry when Alfred straddled his legs. The other let his shirt fall off his shoulders and reached up to touch his face and leaned in. their heads touched and then Alfred sat up straight and Ludwig almost groaned.

The pink nub was almost touching his lips, a dot of milk there. Licking his lips he licked it and earned a moan.

"Ah…"

Taking a deep breath he calmed down and took it into his mouth. Slowly suckling on it he let out a deep moan himself and held Alfred tighter to himself.

"Nn… AH, ah," Alfred moan as he blushed.

The sweet milk was something he had never tasted before. It was warm and sweet and reminded him vaguely of someone. Someone who fed him when he was a new born nation. Until this child who would be born from Alfred he was a new country, so that meant someone was granted milk to fed him. He never found out who but he was pretty sure it had been his brother.

When he was done he switched to the other enjoying it fully. As he drank he felt Alfred shivering pleasantly. He was sure if Alfred had been feeding the baby this wouldn't be happening. They say that when mother breast fed they don't feel pleasure. They simply fed the child.

When the milk was gone he pulled back and started to pull the cloth off of Alfred but he made the mistake of gripping the other's side too tightly in his nervousness. The other yelped and slapped his hand away. Before getting off.

"Watch it! Geez, remember the baby!"

"Ah… sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>To sabacat: I don't know who<strong>

**To Cheshire Cat Girl: lol wink wink**

**To citrine sunflower: lol dice is the way to solve war**

**To queenofchaos1104: i like both of the couples to**

**To Shin: I DO use Spell check TToTT**

**To NewBlueTrue: aw, thank you**

**To America2: thank u!**

**To love-for-bakas: I haven't picked yet**

**To emismpuck: go mommy!America**

**To Usagi323: As do I**


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting down Alfred chewed on some crackers as he left Ivan fuss over his stomach. The baby bump was small but he was only three months a long. It seemed Ivan took a great interest into the baby and paid attention to it a lot. Often wanting to touch his stomach or try listening for something.

"So, Ludwig was here yesterday," Alfred started. "And he- did you just growl?"

Not saying anything Ivan continued to try and hear anything from the growing child inside of Alfred. He was stopped by the blond sitting up more.

"Okay… go get me the breat pump."

"You… you produce milk?"

"Yeah. How the hell you think I fed Alaska?"

"A bottle?"

Alfred giggled as Ivan looked confused. "No, I fed him. Unless you want to drink the milk then get the pump."

To his surprise Ivan went and got the pump but he didn't look sure about it. He watched Alfred as he got rid of the milk and tossed it into the drain.

"Do you not need it?" asked ten minutes later.

"Not yet. I'm getting it really early this time. Last time it didn't happen until the sixth month. There all done."

The rest of the morning was spent watching tv. Alfred leaned against Ivan who held him awkwardly. After the second movie Alfred fell a sleep.

* * *

><p>When it was time to go get the ultra sound to find out what the baby was Alfred was worried. Since he had two possible father is meant he had to invite them both.<p>

Sitting between both of them waiting was stressful. Holding his stomach he tried to ignore the heated glaring. They did know he could see him right? Sighing hr thought maybe he should have brought Matthew instead.

"Mr. Jones?"

"Here!" Alfred jumped up and rushed over trying to leave the others behind.

Once in the room and scaring the hell out of the poor lady, both Ivan and Ludwig stayed to watch the ultra sound. As the woman checked his stomach, and her being a secret agent and sworn to secrecy, she found the baby. Pointing out what the baby looked like and where it was the other two nation stared at the screen.

"What the hell? I'm the one having the baby so move outta the way!" Alfred complained. "There, now I can see!"

As the sky blue eyes looked at the screen he was happy. This was the first time he could see before the birth. For a couple a minutes he watched the screen until the agent move it away and printed out the pictures. He requested three.

As they where leaving the office Alfred went back in to find where he left his water bottle. Once he found it he went back out side to see something he really wished he hadn't.

They were shooting at each other. "You hit me and I'll kill you both!" Alfred shouted.

They stopped shooting but now it turned into a all out brawl. Ignoring them he wondered off to a bench and sat down and just waited. They should tire each other out soon anyways, why step in. as he waited he started to feel tired himself. Well, he had been feeling that way for a while on and off.

Trying not to nod off he stood carefully. He was still early into the pregnancy but he felt weaker lately. Once all the way up he walked over to his car and got into it. Sitting down he turned it on to use the AC. As he sat there he leaned against the wheel and dozed off. When he woke up he felt something wet on himself.

The smell of copper make him freeze. Looking at he clock he tried to calm down. He had been out for less then fifteen minutes. Good. He was bleeding. Bad. Looking down at where he was sitting and sure enough he was covered in blood. Grabbing his cell phone he called one of the codes.

"Hey, Boss…?"

"Alfred, are you alright?"

"No, I'm bleeding in my car. I think there something wrong with the baby."

"I send someone there. Where are you at?"

* * *

><p>Alfred didn't remember much after that. Only waking up in a secret hospital that never existed. Of course. A nurseagent looked over him.

"Hey, there. How's the baby?" Alfred asked weakly.

"Sir!" The woman said standing up and saluting.

"At ease. So? How is the baby?"

"Sir, the baby is fine. You will be on bed rest twenty-four seven until full recovery."

"Alright. Okay, I know inside your dying to ask me so go ahead."

"Are you… really America?"

"Yep. I am America. The United States of America. The US. Land of the free. ...And I'm not feeling good, hand me something to throw up in...!"

"Sir!"

A few hours later his boss came to see him. They had gotten into a conversation on how Alfred looked too sick and pale.

"This has never happened before." Alfred said. "I never had any trouble before."

"Maybe it has something to do with the father of the child?" His boss said. "Who is it, Alfred?"

"I don't know. Two fathers are trying to kill each other over the baby and it might not even live. Ugh… I feel awful…"

"You did lose blood. I don't how that affects you since you're not human."

"Yeah, It'll come back right away. I just feel like I got beat up." Alfred said turning over to his side. "I like sleeping like this. Less strain on me and the baby."

"That's fine. But Alfred you do have to tell me who the father is."

"When we have a DNA test… then we'll both know. For now I wanna sleep…"

Alfred's boss watched him slip back into a deep sleep. Sighing he rubbed his temples. It was clear the embodiment of his country wasn't feeling well. As bad as things were for the other to get pregnant when knowing full well it could hurt him.

Still America has refused when one of the Generals had offered the though of abortion and it was quickly put to an end as Alfred picked up a table meant for twenty people and was ready to throw it at him. Lucky for them they calmed him down and decided to let it run through as Alfred panned it an America had done his work time and again even when carrying a child.

Now it seemed it was taking a toll on his nation. The other was pale and sick. Signing he thought of what to do when the phone rang. Someone answered it before handing him the phone.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Al, I can't believe it…" Matthew said as he sat by his brother who was glaring at the wall.<p>

"Neither can I! You know how embarrassing that was? Waking up to see my boss standing there and then hearing that had a meeting with both Germany's and Russia's boss. They both told their boss's that the baby was either theirs and they want full rights to the child."

"What are you going to do?"

"Skin them alive!"

"I meant about the baby!"

"The baby is mine! I'm going to birth it so why should they have it? Help me up, Matt, I gotta take care of something."

Matthew frowned but got up and helped him. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Nah, Mother Earth came by and healed me. I'm fine now. I'm just going to beat the hell out of people."

"Really? How do you get in contact with them so often?"

"Isn't it easy?"

"… no…"

* * *

><p>Alfred wobbling a little to the bathroom when he heard something smash. Knowing full well it was the idiots he tried to move back to his bed when shouts and yells got to violent and he had to see what was going on.<p>

Opening the door he saw them fighting. "Hey! Stop you idiots!"

Germany and Russia hit and shoved at each other both yelling in their homeland tongues. Alfred told everyone to run because these weren't humans but nations. Still yelling at them he walked side ways to the fire alarm. If he could hit them with water then maybe it would get them to stop.

Them something went wrong. They moved their fight and both slammed into Alfred sending him crashing onto his back where he let out a breathless gasp at the air was knocked out of him. His heat be increased and he had trouble breathing. Screams and shouts filled the air dimmed as he saw blurs around him before slipping into darkness and the last thought he thought about was if the baby had just been killed.

* * *

><p><strong>No! Not the baby! Not Alfred! Not a damn cliff hanger!<strong>

**To NewBlueTrue: No, in the first chap he said it would be a city or a town.**

**To lovexwatermelonx: lol its kind of all about that**

**To In The Mix: I did! Yay!**

**To Shin: Teddy bear will have his chance**

**To My Pretty Russian Flower: Just as you say I got it from "You got mail" and changed ti to "You got Baby!" Ha ha! ;D**

**To Cheshire the Cat Girl: You has Wink! Oh you'll see**

**To Curious1here: Dawww Mood Swings**

**To Kats with Shamrocks: I loved it too!**

**To love-for-bakas: I'm so sued to seeing your name I kind of wonder where u are when I don't see it! ;D**

**To Cerulean Gaze: Look no more**


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred woke up feeling sick. The world was a little hazy without his glasses. Blinked he reached to touch his stomach with his mind still trying to figure out just what happened. As he touched it he felt a hand already there. Eyes widening he tensed but then tried to relax for the sake of the baby.

"Are you alright?" A small voice asked in worry.

"How's the baby?" Alfred demanded. "Is the baby okay?"

"Da," Ivan said. "But you are not. Your body has become very weak."

"Well, if some people wouldn't fight around me then I would be fine."

"I'm sorry…"

Sighing he laid down in a more comfortable on his side and didn't mind the larger body getting closer to him. Feeling awful and down he rubbed his stomach a long with Ivan. He didn't mind since Ivan was so into the baby which put him more at ease.

"Wait. Isn't Tuesday?"

"It is Friday. You have been out since then… please get better, I'm so sorry!" Ivan cried.

"Hey, hey don't cry! I'll be fine. Let's just focus on the baby. What did the doctor say?"

"She said that the baby's heart beat is normal but you would have to stay in bed for a week at most."

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred sighed. "Hey, Ivan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Just like America… so, blunt."

"You know it."

Ivan said nothing more but kissed the back of Alfred's neck. After a few hours he got up and went to get something for him to drink. Coming back to the room he handed he handed him a glass of water and then grabbed a sheet and covered him more.

The blonde had fallen a sleep again. Frowning he looked up at the flowers that sat there. He didn't bring them. Germany did. Standing up he took them and threw them in the trash. Glaring at them he went back and took a seat closer to Alfred and stroked his hand gently.

He loved him first.

Germany wouldn't take his sunshine from him.

* * *

><p>Alfred woke up with less pain. Touching his stomach he made sure that the baby was still there. Rubbing it a little he looked around. Still here, huh? The beeps, smell, and the agent sitting there watching. Sitting up he looked around and ignore the agent when she stood a saluted.<p>

"At ease… who's here?"

"No one, Sir!"

"At ease, and lower your voice. So, no Ivan or Ludwig?"

"No, sir."

"Is it Sunday?"

"Yes, sir."

"That is all. Hand me my phone and you can leave. Wait. The boss put on guard didn't he? Stay outside the door then."

"Yes, sir!"

"Just give me the phone, already…"

* * *

><p>"Yes, I'm fine, Mattie. Nah, you tell them for me. I don't feel like hearing Arthur screaming and Francis asking things he shouldn't. Yeah, they said the baby's fine. I'm getting better. More bed rest and all that. No, I can handle it. The fifty states don't know yet. I was going to tell them when I found out if it's a boy or girl. What? No… No names yet. I kind of wanted to combine an American name with a foreign name. Well, duh, Mattie whoever the father is. Not I did not flip a coin! Okay, I thought about. Hm? I guess. What? Alright talk to you later and tell the idiots I said high. Yes, England I was talking about you and France. Later."<p>

Closing the phone Alfred yawned and laid back against the fluffed pillows. It was Sunday which meant no one around to talk to him. So he ended up calling Mattie and a few others to talk to. Only Mattie, Arthur and France knew and swore to an oath of silence. If they told they would be in for it.

Yawning a little he looked over at the tray beside him. Candies, chocolates, and sweets sat there among sunflowers and some roses. Reaching over he got a few of them and started to chew on them but then frowned. Grabbing some paper towels he spit them out.

Rubbing his jaw, he looked at the food confused. He tried to chew some again and then started coughing. Gasping he grabbed his throat as he continued.

Doctors and nurses ran in to see him. Grabbing him they laid him down carefully. Checking his throat they started to talk and the nurse gave him a shot of something. Coughing he leaned over and threw up the sweets he had eaten.

Gasping for air he felt someone grab his hand. Holding it tight he grabbed his throat trying too sooth it as he continued to let out small choughs. Gasping he laid back onto the bed breathing deeply.

Looking up he saw his boss with a stern worried looked. So that's hand had. Eyes half closed he looked at him.

"Their fighting… their killing the baby… Killing me."

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter but it looked like the best place for a cliffhanger (Fangirls strangle her) X.x<strong>

**To NewBlueTrue: lol he should**

**To lovexwatermelonx: Men can b stupid, but ah, we love them… with other men!**

**To citrine sunflower: Skin them alive was my favorite line!**

**To TheAwesomePrussia : their so going to get it! But not yet…**

**To Suga Bee: O I has it~**

**To Ejo97: Alfred did have 50 kids. ;D**

**To In the Mix: Oh I am evil and ALWAYS leave cliffhangers! Why? I don't know… I myself hate them when I read them so that means… I'm a hypocrite? (Is shocked)**

**To love-for-bakas: lol hard to keep up with fandom! Me (Since taking over my Koreans friend account) have fallen in love with RusAme and can't seem to stop writing! (Working on others)**

**To Usagi323: I have no idea who I'm going to pick.**

**To queenofchaos1104: lol**

**To Curious1here: (Cries too)**

**To Cheshire Cat Girl: might have/will/could be/is working on it. :D**

**To Sextkill69: I know.**

**I NEED A BETA READER! PLZ FALLOW THE LINL ON MY PROFILE AND SEND ME A NOTE AND BE MY BETA READY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**BTW… Should it be twins or one child?**


	6. Chapter 6

Ludwig was aggravated that it was Monday. He had so much work to do and he still hadn't left to go see Alfred. Rubbing his temples he got up and looked out the window. If only he could have him stay here during the pregnancy, but there was till the fact that Ivan could be the father. More so he also knew that the unstable Russian was in love with Alfred as well.

Gritting his teeth he walked to his room and got ready. Putting on his coat he stopped by his brother's room. The Albino… still weak from not being a nation anymore was sleeping almost three times a day, his body trying to get used not to being a country anymore.

"Gilbert. Wake up."

"Hm….?"

"Are you listening?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"I'm going out. I will be back in three days. I'll have someone come and check on you alright? Gilbert!"

"Ja…"

Rubbing the older one's head he smiled sadly. "Stay safe."

The other had fallen back asleep.

* * *

><p>"What? Stop staring at me you jerk."<p>

"But…"

"I've six months along. I was going to start showing more then ever." Alfred said as he slipped on some orange juice. "You wanna touch?"

"Nien."

"I thought not. Okay, come on, we need to go to a mommy and me class. And before you say anything England gave me a potion. Anyone who sees me will think I'm a woman. Not you though. Come on let's go."

They walked to the place. It wasn't far but Alfred sat it was better for the baby. As they continued to go he was wondering if the potion would work. It must have because no one noticed him. When they got to the class Alfred put the mat down and the pillow and sat down. Ludwig sat behind him and wrapped his arms around him carefully avoiding the stomach containing the child. That earned him a swift jab in the ribs.

Grunting he looked at the glaring blue eyes. "Vhat vas that for?"

Humping, Alfred looked back at the class and stayed quite and listened to the woman talk. As the time passed by he started to feel sleepy. Leaning against' the taller blonde he slowly began to drift off. Trying to stay awake he tired to get comfortable. Since this had been the first time he was this sick during pregnancy he got tired often.

Closing his eyes all the way he heard everything becoming further and further away until he was sleeping. Dreaming of the first time he had a child. It was after he got his inde[endance. The other states weren't born yet so he had no idea he would even have a child. But when he first found out he panicked. He didn't know what to do or what to say, so he hid himself. Stayed away until he had the child. As painful as it was he was glad that Mother Earth was there. She explained how a nations birth took place, how the child would come out and thank god it wasn't the he thought it was.

As it turned out a nation was built with certain power able to bare such a child. It was kind of like a C-section, except the would heal almost instantly. But pushing was still required. He found out when he gave birth to his first child.

Alone, he was almost sure the baby would die but he managed. He asked no one for help. Well, except an old lady he always thought he had been a woman. Anyone carrying a baby in their arms was a woman to her. He asked her how to fed the child, bath, it and everything else. She thought him how and he was forever grateful.

Remembering how nice she had been Alfred smiled. Thanks to her he was able to raise the children. As he was dreaming of the time he had about eleven kids all running around at once and then having another one he confronted Mother earth about why he kept having children when he hadn't slept with anyone. As it was said every time a new state was added and he was independent, then a child would come.

After twenty he thought about not having anymore but the states kept coming. A few times he was asked to get rid of the child. It made him sick. He nearly killed those who kept trying to convince him. Why should his kids suffer? They didn't do anything.

So it went on until it was final that there would be fifty states. It took him a while to understand he had fifty kids. Each one he loved and watched them grown. Now all fine taking care of themselves, he wondered what they would think about the new baby?

"Alfred. The class is over."

Slowly opening his eyes he looked around at everyone leaving. Mumbling he let himself be help up and rubbed his back. Geez this kid was heavy.

"What'd I miss?"

"More then half the class."

"You take notes?"

"Ja."

Alfred nodded and started to walk to the door. As he was going he looked up at the TV. The Russia's boss was on there talking about something. Alfred looked in the background and saw Ivan standing there with a serious looks behind his boss.

Smiling he laughed. "So serious,"

"Are you ready to go?" Ludwig asked irritated as he help the other into his jacket. "It's getting late and you need to lay down."

Alfred kept watching the tv. "Hold on I wanna see what this is about."

True he did. What ever Russia was saying on live tv meant he had to watch it for any signs. Luckily he couldn't sense any but he had to be careful. Maybe Ivan would hurt him but that didn't me his people wouldn't.

To Alfred this was work, business that needed to be taken care of. On Ludwig's side however this was competition. And he was losing. Growling he got Alfred by the arm and firmly tried to pull him out the door. Alfred didn't want to move and pulled back to watch. It was almost over, just a few minutes more to watch.

Ludwig had enough and pulled him away. Alfred stumbled a bit and grabbed onto the other. "Hey!"

Worried he grabbed at Alfred so he wouldn't fall but he grabbed at the wrong time and squeezed Alfred stomach by mistake.

"Let go of me!" Alfred screamed.

The other woman turned and one who wasn't showing yet rushed to his side thinking him a woman since the potion was still working. She held onto his side and he punched Ludwig right in the jaw.

"The baby you asshole! The baby!" Alfred yelled.

Ludwig hadn't fallen or moved that much thanks to Alfred's weakness during his pregnancy but he had to catch the hands slapping away at his face.

"I'm sorry! Stop that! We need to get you home!"

"Let me slap you more you German bastard!" Alfred said as he continued to try and slap him senseless.

* * *

><p>"Oh… Mattie you gotta come over… I've never been this sick before…"<p>

"I'm on my way Al. I should be at your house soon. I just caught a cab and were about thirty minutes away."

"Oh, god…it like the baby wants me dead. I can't even walk to that bathroom to throw up anymore. I have a bucket and it's Sunday… damn it all alone with a bray who keeps kicking me. Why is this one so different? Why isn't it nine months yet!"

"Calm down, Al, I'm sure it's because the baby is…" Mathew looked at the drive. "Half Russian or German and your America."

Alfred cried over the phone almost as if in pain. "Mattie hurry! I think it's coming and it hurts worst then the others… Arhhh!"

"Al! Sir, please hurry, I'll pay you triple!"

Alfred sat on up on the bed gasping. He couldn't have the baby now. He was barely in his seventh month. Not even! That was in a week.

"Arugghhh!" Alfred screamed as he felt some thing drop he shivered and gasped for air as he tried to remain calm and breath slowly and deeply. Sitting in his bed he dropped the phone but picked it up and hung up on his brother.

Pushing a number he hoped they answered, then when it did he connected it to an incoming call.

"Da?"

"Ja?"

"I'm in fucking labor! Get the hell over here now!"

Hanging up he threw the phone and screamed louder. He was sure someone might call the cops on him as he gasped in pain. Alfred was glad the conference was being held in his country.

"Arruug! Shit, that hurt!" Alfred coughed and then realized something. "No, no, stay calm… breath… Push… Arugghhh!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am somewhat well!<strong>

**To citrine sunflower: and roll**

**To queenofchaos: No they did not. Fools**

**To Perfect1up: I don't if I should do that but it's a great a idea I'll think about it!**

**To love-for-bakas: thy both want America to be one with them in more ways then one ;D**

**To lovexwatermelonx: I am you have no idea! I didn't even like GerAme but now I'm confused but RuseAme is still my fave. The whole October and April thing on there XD. Those who know song know what I mean!**

**To Emil: I don't know yet XD…**

**To Usagi323: next chapter…soon. I hope. Yes.**

**To Sora Moto: Alfred love to suffer. This is what happen when take away your love and memory of it.**

**To Suga Bee: Aw you made me blush! Thank you and I hope the baby's cute! Wait… him the one writing… XD**

**To Mimi minute: yay! I will PM you soon**

**To NewBlueTrue: thank you so much I'll check it out and thanks for the wonderful review!**

**To NG: everyone loses the point somewhere along the line including me XD**

**To Curious1here: I like a Russia Mini me too**

**To Revenstar-of-ChadowClan: Amazing idea!**

**To Cherish Cat Girl: lol I like that lot and I might use in this or another fic. Thank u!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred pulled the baby to his chest as he reached for a towel and wrapped him in it. Reaching to the side table he took out the string and scissors. He had a feeling something might go wrong and made precaution. Tying the strong hr reach for a suck and took the stuff out of the baby's mouth and nose and laughed softly when the baby cried.

"That's right… good… your lungs sound fine, thank god…" Alfred whispered shaking and cleaned the baby off as best he could before grabbing a box of infant disperse and ripping it open with his teeth. Putting one on the baby he wrapped him up and put him between to pillow.

Looking down his eyes watered as tears of pain rolled down his face. Shifting the pillow he laid back down to tired to clean and hoped Matthew would get there soon. Pulling the blankets up he passed out.

Matthew got there five minutes after and nearly broke the front door down and ran up the stairs calling his brothers name and hearing little cries. When hot got to the room hr rushed over.

"Alfred!"

"…Mattie… there…are … incubators… I got two in… in case one broke… the baby needs to go int it... and Mattie there's-"

"Shh! Al, I'll take care of it don't worry! I'll be back to clean you up! Don't go anywhere."

"Where the hell… would I go…?" Alfred gasped out.

* * *

><p>Nearly thirty minutes after Matthew had gotten there the door was destroyed. Groaning Matthew put the comforter over Al who seemed to know because he winced in his sleep.<p>

Running out of the room he threw his arms out. "STOP!

"Where is America!" The both shouted.

Frowning Matthew crossed his arms. "Resting. He gave birth and needs to rest."

"He was in his seventh month! How is the baby?" Ludwig demanded.

Matthew sighed. "I can't say. it's for my brother to tell you. For now he want's you both too wait in the study until he wakes up. He want's to tell you who the father is. Well? Go on!"

It suddenly got tense. They glared at each other and started to walk down stairs when someone called from the front door.

"What the bloody hell happened!"

"I'll go talk to them. You two go on, I will be there in a little bit."

* * *

><p>In the study was, Russia, Germany, France, England, Japan, Italy, and Lithuania. They all stood in silence. Canada had stayed with his brother for hours, it was clear that they we're talking about something. What they didn't know.<p>

As the time ticked away Japan spoke up quietly. "Anyone know if the baby is a boy or a girl…?"

"No." England said. "Matthew said Alfred never got a chance to find out."

"Alfred always did like find out what it was after the baby was born." France said as he pour wine into two glasses and handed one to England.

"Thank you…" England said and let France hold him around the waist. "I hope he's alright."

Germany said nothing and looked away to the window. He was nervous and worried. It was stressful. He felt his phone buzz and he opened it. It was from Gilbert. A simple text that let him know his brother was alright at home. Sending back a text he closed it and put it away. Anyway he knew just what Gilbert was going to do next. Eat something small, a drink of water and then back to sleep.

Russia was getting restless after another half hour he couldn't take it and stood up and left the room walking as fast he could and that turned into a small run. He heard the others following him. Hurrying he got to the door. He was about to push it open when he heard a voice.

"He's not in there!"

Ivan looked at the Canadian. "Where is he?"

"I had to move him to another room. Ludwig, Ivan you can come with me. The rest of you if you could please wait a little longer."

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed sleepily as he laid on his side. That was something new. This might be the last time he had any more kids. Well, with out people. It was too painful. And to think Arthur had bore a half human child. The poor child died. Poor guy… he loved that little girl so much an Francis had been a great dad to her.<p>

There was a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

"I got Ivan and Ludwig with me."

"… Yeah, let them in. It was going to happen anyway."

The door opened and Alfred sat up more. Struggling he looked at them both. "I know you want to know who's the father. Well, I know now."

They both tensed. Alfred looked at them with an unknowing gaze before he sat up and took out what looked like a list and started to read.

"Premature. Lungs are luckily developed, heart beat normal, no sighs of any damage, all limbs accounted for, in stable condition and last but not lest alive."

"The baby…" Ivan said with a worried face. "Where is the baby?"

Alfred smiled and at up a little more and they could see a baby wrapped in a blanket. They couldn't see anything else since the blanket hid him. Alfred lifted the baby a little.

"Here… He's your's Ivan."

Ivan broke out into the smile Alfred was hoping to see. The other came forward and gently took the baby and held him carefully looking down at him amazed. Unlike human child, these were nations child, eyes opened and hands trying to grab onto anything. Ivan nuzzled the baby.

The baby looked exactly like Ivan, except his nose. It was smaller like Alfred's but the silver hair and the purple eyes and pale skin was the same. The baby cooed softly and yawned. The eyes still unfocussed gazed around the blurs and he noticed Ivan when he looked at him close enough. Ivan smiled and touched the baby's cheek with his finger.

Ludwig stood there in shock and then looked down. His heart was tight and he felt too shocked. Shaking his head he turned slowly and started to leave when he heard Alfred call to him.

"Ludwig?"

"…Ja?" He turned around.

"Sorry." Alfred said shift on the bed and his resting his head on the palm of his hand, the comforter pulled up.

"It is… alright." He managed. "I must go now."

"Wait, Ludwig?"

Stopping Ludwig turned around and looked at him again. The person that he loved was looking at him with a soft smile. He would miss that. Looking at him he bowed a little. How he looked so nice. Even when he stopped smiling and was frowning at him with a confused face and pointing down at the baby cuddle up to his chest. and pointing to it.

Turning he looked at Ivan and the baby. "Good luck with-"

Alfred let out a snort of laughter as Ludwig looked shocked and turned back at him. "MEIN GOTT!"

"That's right, twins. And this one is yours."

* * *

><p>Alfred slept peacefully as the other nations fussed over the babies. He could hear them but it was peaceful and Mattie would step in when needed. As he slept he heard one of the babies crying pitfully. Sitting up with tired eyes he looked at the baby Ivan was hold.<p>

"Ivan…"

Ivan looked up from where he was and saw Alfred beckoning him over. Walking over he stood next to him and watched as he sat up more and grabbed a small blanket putting it over his shoulder. Then he got another one.

"I need to change him and fed him." Alfred held out his arms. "Come here, baby,"

Handing over the small child he watched as Alfred changed him and put on a one piece suit that was mostly blue. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and started to nurse the child.

"So, tell me, Ivan… how's it feel to be a dad?"

"I always wanted to be a Papa. Now I can be."

Smiling Alfred kissed the baby. "You have to be careful. He's still two months early. We'll have to put him back in the incubator at night to keep him safe."

"Da, I understand."

After the baby was done eating Alfred burped him and held him close. There was nothing in the world then bonding with your child. It was strong and pure. For a long time he bonded with his children alone. Knowing he would have to share it was a little strange but he kissed the baby's head and handed him back to Ivan who was sitting in the chair next to him waiting. Handing over the small baby he watched carefully then looked over at Ludwig.

He was looking at the baby in amazement. He rubbed the small head softly and continued to stare. Arthur was right next to him ready to snatch up the baby as soon as he could. Alfred smiled. Arthur was a baby kind of person and the look in his eyes clearly said he wanted the baby now.

The German continued to look at his son and smiled. As he held him he looked up and saw Alfred and Ivan having a nice talk as Alfred handed the Russian a towel. Frowning he handed the baby over to Arthur who was standing uncomfortably close to him. He swore that England pretty much snatched the child away.

Walking over he saw Alfred's panicked slightly until they looked over to the Englishman. Then he relaxed with a deep sigh.

"How can twins share a father."

"Ask mother Earth. She came in after the ruckus was over and told us who was the father and tada both of you were. This one is half Russian and the other one is half German. Twin boys and yet they look nothing a like. Anyway she left right away and said until next time."

"How in the world do you get in contact with her so often?" Ludwig asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" H asked confused.

"No." the whole room said.

* * *

><p>After most of the people had left Matthew brought up some hot food for Alfred. When he entered the room he smiled as his brother cradle both babies.<p>

"Their so cute," Matthew said setting the tray down. "Here you go. Let me hold them well you eat."

"Thanks. So, Mattie?"

"Hm?" Matthew hummed as he rocked the babies back and forth.

"When are you gonna tell me your pregnant with Cuba's child?"

Blushing bright red Matthew stuttered. "H-how d-did you kn-know?"

"Because you're my brother and were twins, but mostly because when you changed into one sweatshirt to another one I saw you small baby bump."

"Oh… well, yes I am… I was going to tell you soon."

Alfred chewed on a piece of chicken. "It's alright. That bastard better take good care of you or I'll beat him up."

Matthew smiled and nodded "And whoever hurts you, hurts me. I will get them if they of, Al,"

"I wouldn't doubt it. You know a lot of people underestimate you, Mattie. When you want to you can beat the hell out of someone."

They both laughed. It was true. Canada may have never looked it but he was almost as strong as America, thus their close bordered and strongest allies. As the day grew into night they talked and helped each other with the babies and possible names.

* * *

><p>Both Ludwig and Ivan went to the meeting where it was told that America had given birth to two boys and celebrations took place. Both the northern brother stays home of course. It was late in the night that Alfred finished feeding the babies and fell a sleep.<p>

It was earlier in the morning when he vaguely heard Matthew saying he was leaving to meet his boss near by and tell him why he didn't go to the meeting. Alfred had mumbled a goodbye and pulled his babies up closer. A few more days and he would be back to normal.

Something patted his head gently and a kiss on his head. Had Mattie come back already? Opening his eyes he looked up into blue ones. Opening his eyes more he frowned. How had he gotten in his house? This place was surrounded by agents, and the security was state of the art.

When Ludwig looked at him with a sad regretful face he started to feel cornered. "How did you get in here?"

Not saying a word Ludwig looked over at the door, making Alfred look over too. His boss stood there with a grim face.

"Boss? What's going on?"

"America, I'm sorry, but…"

"But what!" Alfred sat up and then screamed when one of the twins was taken from him and the small shrill cries made his heart break.

"No! What are you doing!" Alfred screamed when the second child was taken from him by someone else. Agents but their uniforms and accents he couldn't ignore.

"No, their mine!" Alfred cried as someone came up behind him, a General from their army who had know Alfred since he had become a leader in his twenties, now almost three decades older he held the nation back with his eyes closed and head cast down in shame.

"STOP IT! GIV ETHEM BACK TO ME!" Alfred struggled in his already weakened form.

The one who took the blond baby secured him in a car seat before leaving the room, Ludwig behind her. He glanced back at Alfred with sorrowful eyes.

"LUDWIG, STOP! GIVE HIM BACK, GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

The American agents who knew who he was silently grieved fro their nation. They could feel his sorrow strongly in the room. Because Alfred was a part of them and he a part of them so being so close to him made the feeling such a sinking on.

The other agent who was in a Russian uniform laid the other baby down in the car seat as it wailed loudly for it's mother.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Alfred looked desperately at his boss. "DON'T TAKE MY BABIES! PLEASE! BOSS, DO SOMETHING! Please, tell me why! PLEASE!Please…!"

The screaming continued to echo through the house.

* * *

><p><strong>To lovexwatermelonx: Your wait is over and yet picked up again.<strong>

**To Usagi323: indeed it is ;o;**

**To citrine sunflower: That was my favorite line when I wrote it XD**

**To NewBlueTrue: I still haven't gotten one and my PM won't let me send out messages. Oh, it's evil.**

**To queenofchaos: Hockey stick! ;D**

**To Party2gether: I have a bad habit of doing that**

**To love-for-bakas Alfred can't die then I won't have a story ;D**

**To Curious1here: And so it was twins!**

**To Cheshire Cat Girl: Go Canada**


	8. Chapter 8

The door busted open and Russia looked at the room and his eyes locked on Alfred stilled crying form for a moment before his eyes turned dangerously to the sound of the crying child. The agent jumped up and saluted him. Ivan ignored him and leaned down at the crying child. Taking him out he held him carefully eyes still narrowed in angry. Turning everyone moved out of his way as he walked towards Alfred who was still being held up now instead of being hold back.

Alfred swallowed a sob as his breathing was still irregular. Ivan offered him the baby and he took the baby shakily, slowly and held him tight, their eyes locked on each other before one fleeing the room with agents and his boss behind him calling after him. Soon they heard a door slam to the front of the house and Ivan saw Alfred running as fast as he could. He knew he would be fine. America had many hiding places to go to.

Slowly turning Ivan glared at the agents from his country. "Who gave the orders to take America's children?"

"Sir! The orders were released from-"

"Who revealed a nations' power to birth a child?" Ivan cut in dangerously. "You have five seconds or I kill you all."

* * *

><p>"Alfred stop!" One of the agents called out to him.<p>

It was no use. The nation was faster then the humans. Holding the bay in a way to ensure he wouldn't be hurt he continued to run as fast as he could. Turning off to the right he ran into a store and hurried to the back of it where he ran up to the baby section. He had ran fast enough to ensure no one would be able to get to him for ten minutes.

He ran grabbing a car seat of a display by ripping the little things that kept it there. Grabby blankets as fast as he could he made sure the baby was bundled up as best as he could before throwing money at the manger and hurried out the backstairs to the parking lot. Going to a walk he punched in some numbered and it opened to a secret parking. Closing it he opened the car and set the bay in the back seat and buckling the seat in.

Kissing and soothing the child to sleep as best he could Alfred shakily got out of the back seat and into the front on. Buckling his seat belt he pressed another button and drove the car out into the street. It was a car disguised as a police car.

Turning on the siren he drove as fast as he could to the airport. "Come on, come on, come on, come on," He muttered the whole way zipping and swerving through traffic.

The agents caught up to Alfred as he sat stood with the car held in his arm and the other hand under it. He was looking up at a plane leaving to Germany. He said nothing at all but looked at it until it was a dot. Looking down he turned and walked away slowly to another car and opened it and set the baby in it.

"Alfred…" His boss sad with concern. "We'll find away get him back."

Not saying a word Alfred closed the door and backed out slowly and drove off. They knew where he would go. It's were he went every time he was up set. He would to his brother. However later when they called Matthew informed them that Alfred had not gone to him and then demanded to know what was going on and screamed painful over the phone, almost as painful as Alfred and then screamed something in French before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Crying sorrowfully Alfred leaned against the larger body and hugged the baby tighter to them as he cried. His breathing hard and sobbing, unable to calm his shaking body. Ivan did his best but he was at a loss because the baby wailed with him.<p>

Ivan pulled him closer and kissed him for a few moment and he seemed to snap out of it. Sniffling he shook his head and then tried to control his body form shaking and lifted the baby and started to sooth the baby and soon the bay was quite and now happily nursing.

Ivan held Alfred to him and wrapped a blanket around them. Alfred had come to find him. The other in a complete mess and he had thanked Ivan consentingly for not letting them taking the other baby. Ivan felt his heart break as the blonde looked heart broken.

"I… I will try to get him back for you. If that is what you want."

Ivan rather not have the German's child around but the child was still apart of Alfred. The blue eyes looked up at him.

"Thank you, Ivan, but I can't ask you to do that. It could cause war… auuhh… I feel sick. Can I lay down?"

"Da, of course," Ivan scooped him up and laid him on the bed. "I will get you water."

"Ivan…?"

"Da?"

"Thank you," Alfred whispered, cuddling the baby closer to him.

* * *

><p>"West?"<p>

"Yes, Gilbert?"

Gilbert's eyes looking over at the baby who was crying relentlessly. "Why is he crying?"

"He's hungry and won't eat. I can get him to drink the bottle." Ludwig said with frustration.

"That's strange. He should drink it. If it was formula then it would be a problem."

Ludwig froze. It was formula. He didn't want to tell Gilbert that they forced the baby from Alfred's arms. Turning he looked at his brother who looked back at him with signs he had just gotten up.

"Is it hard for them to get use to it?"

"Not for human babies. But for new born nations they normally breastfed for about a two years since they stay so small."

Ludwig looked at his brother who walked to the fridge. "Where' the milk Alfred sent for him? I'll warm it up and he can use that until he comes for the baby. Where is it, West? I can't find it."

"Uh, I-… that is, uh… Gilbert. Alfred… didn't let the baby come here."

The fridge slammed shut and the other turned at him in horror. "You took the baby by force…" he breath out in shock. "You can't do that, West…"

"It wasn't my idea." Ludwig said in distress. "What can I do? Bruder? Are you alright?"

No. No, his brother wasn't alright. He was looking at him as if he had seen something he never wished to see again and he inched away almost as if in fear. He looked at the baby and gasped.

"He looks just like you…"

"Gilbert? Are you…"

"I-I need to go…"

With that he stumbled out slightly shaking. Standing Ludwig fallowed to the stair and watched his brother struggle up the stirs until he got into his room. Wondering what was wrong he set back to trying to get the baby to drink at lest a little bit but it wasn't working.

Almost three hours later knock at the door was hear. Standing the opened it and he was handed a box. The spoke for a few moments and he took it and opened it. He cringed at the bottles of milk kept in special packages to keep it fresh. Enough for five days.

Ludwig took one and opened it and put it into a bottle. Just before he gave it to the baby it was snatched from his hand.

"You need to warm it. It needs to be warm, and for gott sake hold his head up more." Gilbert said and warmed the milk and then took it back but instead of giving it to him he held out his arms. "I'll fed him. I know how. I think you need to figure out what to do… and West?"

Gilbert gave him the saddest smile in the world. "Don't ever take a child form it's mother… you have no idea how painful it is."

"Ja…"

"You have no idea how much it hurts…"

Tears rolled down the albinos face.

* * *

><p>A car drove up to Alfred's mansion and three agents brought out suitcases and some bags. Then the car drove away and soon huge trucks arrived and off jumped a bunch of teenagers. An agent watched them as they walked into the house with stone cold faces.<p>

He noticed the youngest looked to be only twelve but his eyes had the look of a grown man's. soon the teenagers started to load the trucks with spend and strength that amazed him. Looking at his fellow agents only a few of them looked surprised and a young rookie asked who they where and one child stopped and looked at him.

"We're America's children. The Fifty United State of America. The children of Alfred F. Jones."

"… Which state are you?" The rookie asked amazed.

"Humph. Colorado. Now if you'll excuse us. We have to move our Father's things."

And with that no one else spoke to them and the states said nothing back but all were thinking of their two newborn siblings, all angry that one had been ripped form their mother's arms. True America was male but to give birth made one a mother, so they either called him mama or Daddy, Pa, Father, or as only Alaska called him: Mommy. To the world however its was simply: Dad.

* * *

><p>Alfred carried the cat seat from the hand in as he walked out the door. Outside a black limo with tinted windows waited. Ivan opened the door for him and he got inside and started to buckled the seat in and then sat down looking at the baby.<p>

Getting into the other end Ivan sat down and reached over and rubbed his lover's hand. Or he thought of Alfred as his lover. Blue eyes looked at him sadly. Though a smile was their his eyes gave him away.

"We'll have to think of a name for him. Something that goes with your last name."

Ivan looked surprised. "With my last name?"'

"You are the father of him. Something nice, ya know."

Feeling proud Ivan looked down at the baby and touched the check softly. "You will grow up strong little one. With lots of power."

"Strong and power as in what…?" Alfred said in a warning voice.

"In… good relations and to bring peace between out two nations…"

"Lucky answer."

Alfred sat back and dozed off for a second before looking at his phone. Biting his lips he thought about what he was going to do when he jerked out of his thought by the baby cries. To his surprise Ivan took to t soothing the baby.

It was a really nice thing to witness. Smiling he closed his eyes and tried to focus on contacting Mother Earth. One of these days she might ignore him but for now he knew she would always answer in times of need. Or was it just him

* * *

><p>Gilbert cradled the baby and fallowed Ludwig around as he talked on the phone to his boss. The taller German said something and started to walk towards the kitchen and Gilbert fallowed him once more. The shorter ex-nation had been on his tail since the day before and for someone who didn't have much strength could nag the hell out of him.<p>

"Ja, I want to know how you found out about the child in question." Ludwig said and looked down. "No, it was a top secret thing. Only other nations are to know about it."

The blonde went off to the room next to the kitchen but Gilbert kept right up with the baby in his arms walking less then half a feet behind him. Trying to ignore his brother tailgating him, he went up stairs and the other's feet paddle right behind him. Rushing he made it to his study and closed the door. A few seconds later Ludwig opened it at Gilbert's whimpers.

Try as he might he couldn't ignore he poor weak ex-nation brother now. The other walked right in and sat on a chair and waited. After an hour he set the phone down.

"They said someone sent a letter informing them of the a nation's ability to give birth. They don't know from whom but they found out about it the day the twins were born."

Not saying a word Giblet leaned his head on the baby's head. "So, the letter contained that a father of the child could take away the child form it's mother if willed. That mean's your boss wanted the baby, thinking it as a way to make your country stronger. It didn't work huh?"

"Ja. How did you know?"

"I had baby taken from me… a long time ago, but it still hurts to think about it."

Shocked Ludwig sat up. "I do not remember that."

"You weren't born yet." Gilbert said. "She was so beautiful… and small…"

"You have a daughter? Where is she now?"

"Dead. I had her from one of my kings. He was selfish and when he found out what I was he had like a slave. When I conceived his child he was glad. He who had this great power to have such a child, but… the baby wasn't a boy. Gott… I can still fell them ripping her form my arms…I can feel and see everything just the way it was. I found her years later… she had grown old… still my child was beautiful."

"What did she say when she found out who her mother was?"

Gilbert let out a small waving laugh. "Nothing. She saw her nation… and I couldn't tell her I was her mother. She lived ot be a hundred and five before she died. I held her in my hands… my King Frizz allowed me to keep her with me. But that feeling of losing her was so painful… I know Alfred is going out of his mind right now…"

Ludwig said nothing but stood and walked over to his brother and held him, mindful of the baby. "I'm sorry. I did not know."

* * *

><p>As Ludwig tried to find away to get his boss to give Alfred back the baby it was Gilbert who took care of the baby. Acting as a foster mother. He was feeding the baby the last of the milk and was looking grim at the empty milk packages.<p>

Alfred hadn't sent more. Did he think the baby had passed? Looking back down at the baby he couldn't see anything that looked like Alfred. It pretty much looked like a baby Ludwig. When Ludwig had been born as a nation he was found crying in the forest.

Still a new born Gilbert took care of his brother. But his brother was a baby and needed milk. So he went around wondering if any other nations had given birth and could offer up some milk. No one.

"Gilbert."

Jumping up Gilbert looked at the woman in the room. "Mother Earth… um, I didn't call you?"

"No. Alfred did,"

"He must be hurting so bad to summon you."

"Actually he find me so easily. Now then he has asked a huge favor from me, but I need you to do it."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Ludwig couldn't get them to give back the baby. As he walked to his brother's room he saw the light on and the other humming something to the baby. He remembered his brother singing it to him. Walking in he stopped.<p>

"WHAT?"

Gilbert looked over athim. "Hey, stop looking! There was no more milk!"

"You-you… how?"

Snorting Gilbert went back to nursing the baby. "Mother Earth. I can fed the baby now so he won't starve. He's still really small… I think we can start him on food after a year."

Looking at this Ludwig frowned. "I'm glad you can fed him but shouldn't you wing him off by one year's old? Most babies only breastfed for a year though I'm not sure you male nations can nurse with out breasts."

"A baby nation has too for two years." Gilbert insisted with a frown. "Everyone knows that."

"One year." Ludwig said firmly. "Any longer he won't be able to be a man and stand for himself. What kind of German child breastfeeds for two years."

Gilbert pouted but kissed the baby as he mind filled with memoirs of his own babies. Looking up at the blue eyes he let out a 'humph' and closed his eyes with his head still up.

"I breastfed you for almost four years, selfish."

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>To In The Mix: when I wrote this looked at it and yelled at myself. WHY!<strong>

**To America2: Revenge is a dish severed yaoi**

**To Suga Bee: I mourn with you my friend. Heartstrings and all… You just gave me an idea for 'America the Beautiful! Thank you!**

**To Usagi323: Run, run as fast you can, if Alfred can't catch you then Matthew can! See what I did there? See it? See it? Never mind…**

**To Sora Moto: Next chapter the reason why**

**To Dylan and Ire-kat & Kats- with-Shamrocks: Oh no I'm sorry your in the hospital! Hope it wasn't to bad. Thanks for reading it to her, what a good friend! We may or may not see**

**To love-for-bakas: lol I love that review**

**To lovexwatermelonx: Why must they break sweet mama America's heart? Because I am a bad person…**

**To citrine sunflower: Not fair at all. Poor Alfred**

**To Sara: Muchas gracias voy escibir mas.**

**To queenofchaos: Win his heart is now break his heart. Oh Ludwig you evil jerk**

**To Cheshire Cat Girl: lol my lungs hurt form loling**

**To Curious1here: Go Canada!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You did not!"

"I so totally awesomely did! I tried winging you off but you didn't want too. You would freaking sneak into my from and I'd wake up with you latched onto me and when I would pushed you away you would wiled like I was killing you! The only reason you stopped was because Austria got a hold of you and you couldn't get to me."

"Austria?"

"Yeah. Back when you were the Holy Roman Empire. As Germany though you only fed for… Nope. It was still three and eight months. The only reason you stopped that time was being I went away and you had to go cold turkey."

Germany couldn't say anything and walked way.

* * *

><p>"Boris? Boris… you want to name our son Boris?"<p>

"It was just a suggestion."

"I really don't like that name… Maybe something more…"

"American?"

"Anything but Boris. It reminds me some of a show…"

"Alright."

Alfred nodded as they walked through the park. Even now, almost two months later it gave little comfort knowing one baby was still far from him. Looking down he tried to think of anything else but it was the only thing weighing on his mind.

He hadn't heard anything from anyone and he really didn't know if his baby had lived. Sighing he rubbed that back of his neck and looked up at Ivan who was looking at him.

"Oh, sorry… I'm a little tired."

"You have not slept well with the other child missing. I have heard nothing so far but I understand that there might be a slim chance that he is still alive."

Shivering Alfred pushed the stroller a little more. "I know…"

"Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Would… would you like to come with me to my home and stay for a while? You can rest there."

Smiling Alfred looked at the baby looking up at him with wondering eyes. "Yeah, that'll be fun."

* * *

><p>Gilbert had known that the baby was half American. He had known that but there was no sign until to day that would make him think the baby was Alfred's simply by looks. The baby looked exactly like Ludwig when he was a baby. Of course the hair wasn't slicked back but it was still that same. Even the eyes were the same so today Gilbert couldn't help but stare at the baby.<p>

They had given him the name Jan, a German name. Gilbert started to laugh at the sight after giving the baby a bath and drying him up and dressing him. The famous cowlick that was America had passed on to the baby was now showing. A small one just standing up in a slight curl.

"Isn't that cute?" Gilbert said wrapping the baby up and settling him up to fed him before laying him down for a nap.

Going out of the Nursery, Gilbert made his way to his brother's study. Knocking on the door he waited until it opened.

"Ja?"

"Jan is a sleep. So… any luck?"

"Nein. I have not been able to get in contact with Alfred and they are not letting me. I don't know what to do."

"… Why don't I call him? I can right? Since I'm not a nation anymore."

Ludwig looked down at his brother. "Would you? Perhaps take the baby to visit him? I know he must hate me by now, but if you can take him to see him it would be wonderful."

"Ja."

* * *

><p>Alfred looked out the window of Russia's house. It was a winter wonderland. As he drank his coffee he ignore red his phone ringing. It was Germany but he had been given the orders not to answer any calls. This was now something between both their bosses.<p>

After a few short hours Ivan came too see Alfred bringing the newly brought Baby him the named Fredka. Alfred's name in Russian and they also put his middle name a K. but Ivan really didn't know what it stood for.

"Alfred?"

"Did you too have fun seeing your boss?"

"Da."

Setting the car seat down he noticed Ivan's slight disappointment. Looking down at the baby in the car seat he cleared his throat.

"Fredka has a fever."

"What?"

Standing Alfred rushed over and took the baby out and kissed his forehead. Frowning he looked him over before holding him close.

"I need baby medicine. Ivan, can you run to the store and get a few things he needs?"

"Of course."

After an hour or so after the baby had been given his medicine Fredka had fallen asleep in his arms. Ivan watched as Alfred seemed to refuse to let the baby go at all. Instead holding him in his arms and working at the same time.

"Would you like me to hold him?"

"Nah, it's okay… wait, did you want to hold him?"

"Da." Ivan said holding out his arms. "Normally you won't give him up though."

Smiling Alfred slowly handed him the baby. "Sorry. I always did this by myself. Guess I'm kind of selfish because now I know I can't hold them- him all the time."

Looking at the sad blue eyes Ivan sighed silently. He knew Alfred was paining after the other baby. Looking down at their son who was looking at him with wide eyes he smiled. For now he had them both, but he knew that Alfred wouldn't be truly happy with one child away from him.

* * *

><p>Germany glared at the nation in front of him. Purple eyes glare back at him as they stood there in silence for a long time when someone walked into the door.<p>

"West, I going out for a walk with Jan, and I can't find the- Ivan?"

Russia took a glace at the Albino who came up next to his brother smiling. He seemed to be doing well since he had last heard from him. The baby lay in his arms awake looking around with it's eyes.

"How are you?" Gilbert asked smiling.

"Gilbert, go back to your room." Ludwig growled still glaring at the Russian.

"But I want to talk to him."

"Enough." Ludwig wrapped an arm around Gilbert and walked him to the stairs and told him something in German, before the albino grumbled but went up the stairs.

"Despite how my humans treated your humans I never hurt Gilbert. Now… release the child back to Alfred."

"You dare come to my home and demand such a thing? I will deal with this myself! Leave!"

Russia glared more. "America is suffering for something your leader did. If the child is not returned then I will declare war against you."

"So be it then!"

Standing behind the wall in the upstairs hallway Gilbert listened. He may not be a nation anymore but he still knew how to sneak around. Once the two were done yelling at each other he went to his room and set the baby on the bed with two pillows on either side.

Sitting next to him he smiled. "Guess I gotta get you back to your mama before this war starts out. I only know of one person who can change's your daddy's leader's mind…"

The baby cooed happily waving his little hand. Smiling he touched it. Nation babies could move a lot more then human or half human children. Standing he looked around for a moment before going to the nursery. Making sure the baby was fed, changed and comfortable he sang to Jan until he was a sleep. Once done he made sure there was enough milk for the baby for at lest a day.

Walking down stairs he told Ludwig he was going out for the day to meet with Francis and Antonio. His brother saw him off.

Gilbert had and would do anything for his brother. Not matter how high the stakes if Ludwig wanted it then he would help him get it. But right now Ludwig couldn't deal with a war from Russian. No, Ivan couldn't either.

"Stupid idiots…" He mumbled as he got into the car. The driver looked at him. "To the head of the army please."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you."

The car ride was almost terrifying. When Gilbert had lived with Ivan, it was true his people suffered a lot but Ivan treated him well. They had become friends, but when the wall was torn and he no longer a nation but apart of Germany he was not allowed to talk to him anymore.

No one believed him though about Ivan. Still a war couldn't start. Mainly because America would step in. In every war America had been there to help the underdog and he was still sick, so he was told. Alfred had twins boys. Even for a nation that was a heavy burden. More so they where half of two other nations. No doubt his body was greatly weaken.

The car rolled up the base and Gilbert felt some regret but pushed it away. This was for West. He had to suck it up. As they were granted passage he closed his eyes. When the car stopped he waited for it to be opened.

Walking down the halls and through many door that scanned him and people gawking at his looks, he made it to the office. Trying to keep a blank face he knocked.

An cold deep voice answered him. "Come in, Gilbert."

Opening the door when it clicked he stood there letting it slam closed. "I need a trade."

The man chuckled deeply and his eyes looked over his drinking it in with his eyes. "For what?"

"Convince the leader to release the child to America. Russia has threatened war and no doubt America will be at his side, along with others. The baby… will die if not with him." Gilbert lied about the last part. "He's running out of time. And only you can do it."

"Hm, I see." The man stood and walked over to him and stood behind him, running a hand behind his neck firmly. "And your payment?"

"I know you have been after my body since you came into office. I'm willing to give you my body for one night if you convince the leader to return the child."

The man laughed again and pulled him back. "Such eyes. So, you will submit to me?"

"Ja. I will be yours for a night and I won't resist anything."

"I will hold you to that,"

Letting out a yelp Gilbert was shoved against the wall roughly and patted down. Once the man seemed to know he was unarmed he turned him around.

"Let's see how well an ex-nation like you can hold out."

A much as he hated to admit it, Gilbert was scared our of his mind. Closing his mind he kept telling himself it was his brother, so it was okay.

…Right?

* * *

><p><strong>To In the Mix: I love a Gilbert suffering and in that makes me a horrible person. :D<strong>

**To America2: I wanted it to sound like that XD**

**To ovexwatermelonx: Thank you! I try to update asap**

**To queenofchaos: Germany was a clingy child XD**

**To Usagi323: I can see Gilbert having love for children and being a good parent**

**To love-for-bakas: lol I like Germany being the bad gut and mixed with**

**To Dylan and Ire-Kat: I'm glad to hear that, sorry she's sick and you are very welcome!**

**To Curious1here: The father have the main rights so when their bosses found out they thougth they could control America but that didn't happen.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Alfred? Are you alright?"

The America peeked through half lidded eyes. "Yeah… I just don't feel to good. "

Russia became concerned. America was curled up into a ball on his side holding his stomach with his legs pulled up and looked weighed down. Fredka was curled up between three pillows with a small baby blanket on him.

Going forward Ivan leaned down and checked for a fever. There was none there. Then the sent of copper caught his attention. Pulling Alfred he checked him over. Nothing to show that he was hurt. No blood. What was it?

"You're pale."

"… Ivan, I don't feel good… take me to a hospital, please?"

Russia knew something was wrong. America was a strong nation so for him to being like this? Never. Picking him up he carried him to the car outside and placed him in the back. Going back inside he got Fredka and put in the car seat and placed him in the back with Alfred.

As he drove Ivan glanced back and saw a sweet moment. Alfred was holding the baby's hand and the baby's other hand was on top of it almost as if the baby was trying to sooth his mother. As he drove on he wondered what was going on.

"Call, Canada."

"What?"

"My brother… call him… he'll know what to do."

Confused and a little arrogated that America wanted his brother instead of him, he continued. America was sick so he would call the other North America Nation.

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat on the floor of one of the stalls letting the hot water roll down his body. "That bastard… fucking hurt like a bitch…"<p>

As the steams continued to roam around the one stall he was glad no one was here today and that he would have all the hot water for himself. Still he would have to get up soon and go home. The baby still needed milk. The milk he left would only last the rest of the day.

Slumping more to the wall he moved more comfortably. He really couldn't sit straight since his lower half was in pain and somehow numb at the same time. Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate on healing his body.

With a splash he fell forward. Cursing he wobbled back up. He must have dozed off. Moving more onto his side and moved his legs more up and tried to stand. His legs gave out on him.

"Stupid legs."

Sighing he yawned. When he got home he would go to bed and sleep for the next twenty for hours. Well, after Jan ate, then he would sleep. With his stomach growling he thought what he could eat when he got home.

As he thought he didn't hear someone coming into the locker room showers. This man was the second in commanded after the bastard. His name was Vector. Having hearing the showers he came looking for who it was since no one was to be there at that time. The man dressed full in his uniform walked into the locker room and saw the steam coming from the last stall at the far left.

Frowning he walked over there with his arms behind his back ready to discipline whoever it was. Turning into the stall and was throw off guard.

"Prussia?"

Gilbert jumped and looked up at the person standing above him. "Hello, sir."

Noticing that the nation was sitting in a strange way instead of standing his eyes roamed over the body quickly taking in the bruises and bite marks. Then he saw a red line going down the drain.

"What happened!" The German man roared leaning down and pulling him up.

"Ow…!"

"Sorry. Come I will take you to my quarters, Prussia."

"Why do you call me that?"

The German looked down. "That is the name of your nation. Though renamed as the Great Prussian Empire and a micro nation I think you should stay to your title."

Gilbert sighed. This man was strong and could easily carry him. "But only a title. I have no control over my micro nation and I'm pretty much just foe show. Hey, I'm cold, give me a blanket."

They stopped and he was wrapped in a sheet before he was taken to Vector's rooming. As they entered he looked around. He had been friends with this man since they had called him in and then to Gilbert's surprise they had told him who he was. Okay, they had too. He had freaking snow white hair and red eyes.

"Here let me clean you up. Was it him?"

Gilbert closed his eyes as he was dried off. He hated his body for being this weak. As he was dried up he felt himself falling forward and cought.

"Give me your arms."

Gilbert did and he felt a shirt go up his arms and then over his head. Then over his head. It wasn't he had never been dressed before. When the wall had fallen he had become so weak that Ivan had to carry him to the border and handed over to his brother.

That's what made everyone think that Ivan had been beating him senseless all that time and no one would listen to him. Well, France and Spain believed him after a while. That was it.

Now almost dressed he felt pants being pulled up. Moving away he felt them come back. Moving back more away he shook his head. He hated wearing pants to sleep and preferred a long shirt and underwear and socks. Nothing else.

"You need to get dressed."

"No thanks. I'm fine like this. Thank you for being kind. Will you take me home?"

"Ja, of course, sir."

"Thank you, Vector."

Just then Prussia's stomach growled.

"I will fed your first before I return you. Rest. I will be right back."

* * *

><p>Alfred barely heard what the doctor was staying but he did what he was told and lifted his hands over his head. Soon he heard a few things go off and clicks and someone talking. Then he was lifted back up onto the hospital bed.<p>

Next he heard some on talk about a test to see his insides. Huffing he held onto Ivan's hand as they rolled him into another room.

As they put him into another machine he wondered what they where doing. He must have passed out because he woke up with a breathing mask on. He heard voices in the background.

Outside the room Russia stood there with Canada who took it upon himself to call France and England. So the four of them stood outside the room.

"What's wrong with my brother?"

"They said that he has internal bleeding. They doctor said that it looked like he hurt himself somehow."

"I don't think that's it. The twins where half of two nations. That had never happened before and this may have something to do with it." England said.

"But it has been almost four months since he had the babies." France said. "His body would have held it by then."

"Wait a minute." Canada said. "America had the twins… Russia America got really sick twice when he was with child and he ended up bleeding. Was there anything that was going on right before America would ended up bleeding?"

Russia thought about it for a moment. Then his lips went into a line, his eyes looking forward.

"Russia?" the three said at the change of face.

"Germany and I had been fighting. I have to go!"

With that Russia turned on his heels and raced out the door. The other three stood there watching Canada turned to the door.

"The babies are still somehow still attached to America." Canada said softly but seriously as he opened the door to the room. "I see now."

"See what?" England asked.

"Oui, tell us."

"Germany and Russia fight. Fredka and Jan fight… and if we don't stop them my beloved brother will die."

* * *

><p><strong>…cliffhanger…<strong>

**To Cheshire Stripes: Again I'm so sorry! D: Ludwig is not as awesome as a brother as Gilbert. In my mind Gilbert would do anything and will do anything just to make him happy.**

**To America2: Really, really**

**To Curious1here: lol I was never going to name him that but after watching fiddler on the roof I was like yay! I will soon. I just got over being sick :D**

**To In The Mix: He better! I'm considering it.**

**To love-for-bakas: Gilbert deserves happy ending form a sexy German soldier… there went my mind.**

**To Suga Bee: I will find someone he loves! :D I promise you that**

**ToKats with Shamrocks: Welcome back! I hope your well! Yes, go Daddy Russia you big teddy bear.**

**To Usagi323: Yes,**

**To otaco: Thank you for your love!**


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred knew he was going to kill them the second he got his arms around on of their necks. Struggling he made his way down the hall. He knew the way in and out of this place and they thought they could leave him here? Hell no.

Getting pass all the agents was pretty easy since he knew all the secret passage ways, all the routes. Getting out the door he limped to the car park off to the far left. Pushing in the code it opened and he sat down in the front seat.

"Welcome sir."

"To the airport. Have a flight ready for Berlin, Germany. Hurry."

"Understood." The car spoke.

Laying down in the two front seat he was so glad the car could drive itself. Still feeling sick he wondered if he should go and get Fredka. No. To dangerous if he was going to Germany's home land. Sighing he rested as the car drove.

Shaking a little he tried to stay calm. You would think he would be used to this after all these years of child birthing but something was wrong. He could feel it. He needed to get to his baby in Germany. As much as he hated it he knew what Mother Earth and Father time were up to. He had to get there.

When he got to the airport Alfred had someone help him onto a plane. Being a nation he could easily influence any human if he wanted. Okay you couldn't influence your boss but standard ones you could. Once on the plane Alfred fell a sleep.

The next thing he knew someone was shaking his shoulder. "Sir, the plane has landed."

"Thanks… hey, I ain't feeling too good… can someone help me off this thing?"

"I-"

"Please help me. You want to help me." He said sternly.

"Yes… I will get someone here right away…"

* * *

><p>Germany was getting frustrated. He called his brother many times and he wouldn't answer. Getting angry he dialed France's number.<p>

"Oui?"

"Tell my brother to pick up his phone."

"Qoi? He's not answering my calls either, mon ami."

"What?" Germany frown deepened. "Isn't here there with you?"

"Non."

"He said he was going to be there with you and Spain and you three were going out to drink."

"Non. We have not seen him since we had been in America for the last meeting. Is something wrong?"

Hanging up Ludwig pulled out a device and opened it. When his brother had come back from when the wall fell he had him chipped. After all he wasn't a nation anymore so he could easily get captured. Soon it started beeping.

"The base?" He glared down at it. "What would he be doing there?

Grabbing his jacket he locked up his house and started to drive down there. As he drove he wondered what was going on. Entering he waited for permission and then started to walk to where the single was strongest. He came to the rooming and wondering if Gilbert had just deicide to stop and visit's a friend. He knocked on the door.

Soon it opened. "Yes? Sir!" The man saluted.

"At ease. Is my brother here?"

"Yes, sir. I brought him here. There is something you need to know-"

"STOP! I'm fine West… just take me home so I can fed Jan."

The man stepped aside letting Germany walk into the housing. He made a beeline to the couch where his brother lay. Now that he thought about this probably looked pretty bad with Prussia in a oversized shirt, nothing else and sipping some soup. What didn't go unnoticed was the bruises on his brother's pale legs and some looked like finger marks.

"Bruder? What happened?"

"I fell."

"You didn't fall. What happened. Gilbert look at me."

Gilbert wouldn't meet his eyes and instead rolled over on the couch. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Turning Germany looked at the man. "Tell me what happened."

"No! Don't tell him!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I must tell Germany."

"No!"

* * *

><p>"God, I hate this…" Alfred mumbled as he sat on a bench. He had managed this far in the airport but other then that his body had stopped working. Gritting his teeth he closed his eyes and tried to will his body to move.<p>

Almost an hour later he managed to get into a taxi. Handing over an address Alfred closed his eyes as the cab drove there. It had been a few hours until they reached the house. Handing over the money he got out of the car and walked as carefully as he could towards the door.

He knocked on the door. To his surprise the door opened to woman standing there. Instantly recognizing her as the agent that took the baby from him he reached out and pressed a pressure point causing her to knock out.

Walking passed her he forced himself up the stairs and down the hall. Now moving more on instinct Alfred came to a room where a baby was whining. Pushing it open Alfred hurried over to the baby. "Shh… It's okay… Come here…"

Lifting the baby he hugged him lovingly and then turned to but wobbled and feel onto his legs. Hugging the baby he closed his eyes. Finding little strength he forced himself up and hurried out of the house, grabbing some things for the baby first.

As he climbed back into the cab he told him to drive away to the airport. If he was lucky then no one would notice. As the drove away he saw a car the looked like Ludwig's. Laying down on the seat of the cab he waited for them to pass.

Almost three hours later he was booked on a flight to Russia. If he could land there then it would be okay. He would pick up Fredka and then they would leave for Canada. His brother would help him.

* * *

><p>The whole German army was looking for Jan, the whole American Army was looking for Alfred. The whole Russian army was sent on a goose chase.<p>

When Ivan had gotten done and came home to see how Alfred was doing the first thing he noticed was not only was Alfred holding on to Fredka but… the other baby was there too. For a second he thought they had returned the child. No. If they had then they would have returned the child to America in his own country.

Leaning down he bushed the hair gently on Alfred. "You took him back by yourself… in your condition?"

No answer came. So, Ivan had his army going on a goose chase. Besides he didn't need trouble from Germany right now. Laying down he hugged Alfred to himself for a minute. He would have to look for the missing baby himself. Only for show. His child slept peacefully next to his mother and so did the other baby.

* * *

><p>Ludwig lifted up the fallen glove. He knew it was Alfred's.<p>

After getting home he had set Gilbert down in the front hall way when they noticed that the door was wide open and the agent passed out. Leaving Gilbert there with her since he would use her gun if needed, Ludwig ran up to the baby's room.

Inside empty. Looking around he saw the things that had been taken and with the glove found he relaxed. So, Alfred couldn't stand it that he would come this far? Then again they did froce the baby from Alfred in the first place. He only took back his child.

Going down stairs he saw his brother still sitting down. "He's gone isn't he?"

"Ja-"

"Good. Jan needs his mother better then me…"

"Gilbert-"

"Do you think he'll let us see him? I kind of gotten used to Jan…"

Sighing Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew how much Gilbert had fallen in love with the baby. So much to the point that he swore Gilbert thought he was the mother at times. Once he moved the agent onto the couch he went back to his brother. Lifting him up carefully he wanted to punch something when the albino whimpered and tensed.

The bastard who hurt him was going to pay for hurting his brother like this. Taking him upstairs he laid him down in his room.

"You rest and I'll be back soon."

"Don't do it, West." Gilbert said. "It's better this way… just go see him and maybe something will work out."

"Rest."

But Gilbert was already a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I have Ludwig x Gilbert? (Grew to like this pairing)<strong>

**To America2: XD**

**To Cheshire Stripes: Forgiveness is felting but I have an excuse! Writer Block. ;D lol I would give him to you but he's not mine to give.**

**To otaco: I continued :D**

**To love-for-bakas: Germanest anyone? XD**

**To queenofchaos: Sorry! :O I thought I had everyone down! My laptop is acting crazy lately!**

**To Kat-With Shamrocks: He did! Yay! Btw why were you sick in the hospital? D:**

**To Usagi323: Drama! Oh the drama! I like drama? :D**

**To Curious1here I'm write about it in the next chapter, I promise.**

**To OoO: O_O' Okay?**


	12. Chapter 12

Canada sipped on some coffee with maple syrup as he watched the news. Now the Russian Army had stopped their just for show and began all out search. Turing the volume up Matthew leaned back in his seat to watch as three armies tried to find his brother.

"Their still looking for you, Al!" Matthew called up.

"Don't give up do they?" Called a health voice.

"Nope. You hungry? I can bring you some food if you want?"

"I'm good, thanks. Just gonna fed the twins then I'll be down."

"Okay!"

Since Matthew had picked up them up they had snuck out of the country and brought them here to Canada. Since they were extremely close both as nations and as twins Alfred had instantly started feeling better. Maybe because he was next to his home or maybe because the twins had been reunited.

After a short while Alfred came down with both of them, both wrapped up in light blankets. Matthew held out his arms for Fredka and Alfred held Jan.

"What are you going to do about it?" Matthew asked.

"I'll let them find me once I'm better. Thanks for coming to get us Mattie."

"Sure, it's no problem." Matt smiled. "Aw, their so cute."

"Maybe you'll have twins."

"Oh, I don't know if I could do that…!"

Laughing Alfred kissed Jan. "It's easy once you get used to it."

A small buzz was heard. Pulling out his phone Alfred looked at the text. Reading it he smiled and sent a replied.

"Who's that?"

"Gilbert. He took care of Jan and I figure he's pretty attached to him, so I give him updates on the baby."

"What? What about-?"

"My cell bounces off over eighty cell phone towers in the world. They have no idea where I am. Besides… He bonded with Jan…"

"Oh Alfred…"

"Yeah. Sucks… My baby thinks Gilberts is his mama…"

* * *

><p>After a week went by Alfred began to notice that Jan wasn't eating the way he should have been. Instead he was eating less and less and he was getting worried. Cuddling his baby and rubbing his head with a soft little blanket he sighed.<p>

"Come on, Jan… you need to eat… come on…"

"Any luck?" Matthew asked.

"No… let's try your milk. Your lactating right?"

"Yeah…"

It didn't work. Gritting his teeth Alfred packed up the babies and started for the door. Matthew wished him luck well holding a hockey stick. He watched them leave but felt horrible. Looking down he went and sat on the couch rubbing his own stomach hoping his brother would be okay and call him if anything happened.

* * *

><p>Twitching in his sleep Gilbert rolled over. The banging on the door continued. "West? West, get the door…"<p>

It only got louder. Groaning Gilbert rolled over and covered his head with a pillow. He was too tired to get up. Well, he was tired, just felt relived when his brother went to go 'visit' the man who ra- hurt him and now he could wallow in self-pity about losing Jan and someone just had to come and start banging on the door.

Suddenly it stopped. Sighing he rolled back onto his pillow and drifted off to sleep and when suddenly something latched onto him. Yelping he sat up grabbing his chest where a mouth had a second before.

"Dude… you didn't open the door and Jan is starving."

"America? What the hell! Couldn't you have called?" Gilbert yelled but took the baby.

Felling happiness that had hadn't felt since Jan had left Gilbert cuddled the baby and started to fed him. He was unaware as Alfred watched and seemed to feel defeated by this.

"Jan thinks you're his mother… he won't take my milk or Matthew's. He just wants you…"

Gilbert looked away awkwardly. What could he say? Sorry you baby loves me more then you? Hell no. that would be un-awesome. Looking down at the baby who seemed to be content.

"I could give you milk until he get's used tp yours again."

"Nah… Jan's home is here. Don't get mr wrong I'm not abandoning him or anything but he's been sick at home. I think the best place is for him to be here. But I'm going to come here every single week to make sure!"

"Ja. Have you told Ludwig?"

"Not yet."

"Hey, can I tell you something about the day you came to get Jan?"

Alfred looked at him with an raised eyebrow .

* * *

><p>Sighing Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had no luck finding Jan and had just dealt with that bastard who hurt his brother. He still thought that the beating he gave the man wasn't enough but seeing as he was in jail was a little better.<p>

Walking up to his home he unlocked the door and was tackled with a bear tight hug. Gasping for air he held the other. Pulling back his mouth dropped open.

"Alfred?"

"I'm sorry I over reacted! Gilbert told me what you did for me and the baby. I was just really freaked out when they took him form me… So, sorry, I guess."

"Uh…?"

"It's out of the bag now, West." Gilbert said.

Looking up at his brother he saw he was holding Jan in his arms and was leaning against the wall. Holding on to Alfred, who was hugging him tightly. He saw Gilbert smile and then leave to the nursery.

"Exactly what did my brother tell you?"

"How you tried to stop them but there was nothing you could do, so you went with it and that you had finally got them to let Jan come back to me but then thought someone had kidnap when you came back… I swear I didn't know you where bring him back to me…"

"Alfred…"

Gilbert lied for his brother. Instead of making him look like the bad guy Gilbert made Ludwig the Hero.

* * *

><p><strong>To queenofchaos: its now fixed! :D<strong>

**To Cheshire Stripes: I has cookie! 3 lol no there or fours in this fic :D**

**To Curious1here: It only works on normal people not trained agents. :D Yes, he's chipped like a dog. Mainly because Gilbert's 'weak' eve for a nation. So… normal Human. A strong one. :D Canada wants to use that hockey stick… soon, Canada, soon. There was a point but it was ruined when Alfred came (Almost dead) and took back the baby. Yay!**

**To love-for- bakas: and roll~**

**To Kats With Shamrocks: how awful D:**

**To mimiminite: :D**

**To D: Don't die!**

**To Shadow-The-Knight: its turns out with lies. Oh the drama to come!**

**To SheenasTears: GerRus? Um… ew?**


	13. Chapter 13

In the end Ludwig had to let go of Alfred. After a few months him coming and going as often as he could to see and spend as much time as he could with Jan, the freedom nation had fallen in love with Ivan.

As much as he hated it, Ludwig had to admit that he could have tried harder, been more considerate. After all Alfred loved children and going out and he just wanted him to stay home. Ivan however didn't try to suppress Alfred in any way. Instead he went with Alfred many places as long as work was done.

They had tried putting the twins together for the sake of attempting to return Jan to Alfred and it didn't work too well. It seemed the genes form father to son passed down with them and they wanted to be hitting each other all the time.

Jan seemed to recognize both Alfred and Gilbert as 'Mommy'. He loved to be with Alfred but preferred Gilbert's milk. So, often Gilbert would stay with Alfred when Jan was about one and a half. Soon it was about time to start winging them off.

Freakda was off within three weeks of being two.

Jan however…

* * *

><p>"Jan! Get off of Gilbert!" Ludwig said pulling his son off of his brother.<p>

"I told you West! He's just like you!" Gilbert yelled standing.

"I want more!" Jan complained reaching out for Gilbert. "I'm still hungry!"

"Then eat your food!"

So, they spent dinner time trying and failing to get Jan to eat more then three pieces of his food. It continued and then Ludwig would tell him if he didn't eat dinner with them then he wouldn't eat at all. Gilbert agreed. Hours later in the middle of the night…

Jan would sneak into Gilbert's room.

* * *

><p>"So, then I was angry because, Ohio said she crashed her car into a light post because she was texting on the phone! If she hadn't been a state it could have killed her! So, I took away her phone and she's grounded. Next I had to deal with her normal 'You don't love me' crap and so I took away her laptop too. Then she threw a fit about it-"<p>

"Mama, can I have more?" Fredka asked holding out his plate. "Please, da?"

Taking the plate Alfred put more mashed potatoes and some stake on it along with broccoli. "There ya go! Eat it all up, okay?"

"Da, Thank you!"

"So, then- what was I saying?" Alfred looked up in thought.

Smiling Ivan took a bite of his food. "I do not know."

"Mama, said she threw a fit."

"Da… thank you Fredka." Ivan looked at his with a slight frown that went unnoticed.

"You are welcome, Papa."

"That's right! So, she said-"

Just then the phone rang and they stopped. Looking down at his phone Alfred looked at it. Opening it he put it to his ear.

"Yeah? What? Well you should know! Your older then me! No way. Still? I thought you started around the same time we started. Well, bid your chest! Oh, he takes them off… then stop him, he's only two! No, Fredka only eats table food now. No, you can't put chili on them. No, duh genius it's gonna burn you before he even gets there! Try talking to him together. Then come down here! Geez, yes, we'll be there at the park, and stop breast feeding him! Yeah, yeah, like 'West' and 'Mien Gott' see ya in tow days Gilbert."

Raising an eyebrow Ivan chuckled. "Jan, still won't give up the milk?"

"Yeah-"

"I don't like, Jan. He's an idiot." Fredka said chewing on his stake.

"One, two, three, four-" Alfred started to count.

"-Sorry."

"And?"

"If I can't say anything nice then I shouldn't say anything at all."

"Right. All who's ready for some ice cream!"

"Me!"

"I will pass." Ivan said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Gilbert laid his pillow down next to Ludwig's and climb into the bed and laid down getting comfortable. Once settle red he rolled over.

"If I'm in here, maybe he won't try it."

"Ja, good idea. Don't kick in your sleep."

"Ja, ja,"

As the time passed with no signs of Jan, Ludwig smiled and went to sleep. Two hours later he heard mumbling. Looking over he wanted to say something. Gilbert was passed out thanks to him taking sleeping pills, since Jan hadn't let him sleep and so he probably didn't even feel Jan latched onto him.

"Jan… Let go of him."

The boy shook his head and Ludwig ended up pulling him off.

* * *

><p>At the park Jan and Freadka gave their normal greetings to each other by glaring. Then Fredka would turn and walk off to the play ground swing and Jan would go to the sand box.<p>

"So, did you wing him off yet?"

"Are you kidding? He takes after West and hasn't even let go of me! He even tries when I'm trying to sleep! Once in a move theater! Do you know how hard that is to explain to humans?"

They continued to argue over their parenting skills, and th other two nations glared at each other and the children someone how by some miracle ended up playing together and their new game was called chase the bully.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why I have to go to school with Jan. We don't like each other, Mama."<p>

"Well, you should since your twins. Now, let's see… do you got everything?" Alfred asked fixing the school unifoam. "Remember to raise your hand in class and be nice to the teacher."

"Da, got everything and I will behave…"

"Aw, look at you all grown up! I remember when we had your fifth birthday party like it was last week."

"Mama, it was last week. Do I really have to go to pre-school at the academy? Can't I just stay here and go?"

"No. You have to go there." Alfred smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. Okay, you ready?"

"Niet." Fredka said, but took his hand anyway. "I don't have to sit by Jan, do I?"

"Hm… I don't know."

Looking up as they walked, Fredka had to admire his Mama. As small as he was he understood what a nation was and did. He had heard the story on how he and Jan were twins but they really didn't like each other. His Mama said it was because Papa and Jan's Papa fought so much that it passed down to them.

As the time went on he was happy that he got to stay with them and not Jan. Maybe he was jealous but he didn't like sharing his Mama.

Soon they found themselves at the school and he frowned. He forgot that nations has the power to travel here so quickly. Going up the steps he looked around. It looked nice. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

* * *

><p>"Jan, are you ready? We're going to be late to meet your Mom!" Gilbert yelled up the stairs. "And you better not be wasting time by watching tv!"<p>

"I'm coming Mutter!" Jan called back and then went back to the mirror. "I just can not get this tie on…"

A few minutes later Gilbert came up and helped him with the time. Once it was set he picked him up and walked down the stairs. They were rushing. His Father had been at work for a few days, so it was just him and Mutter.

Gilbert sat Jan into the car seat and buckled him in. "Okay, were late! Hodl on!"

"Don't drive to fast, Mutter! I don't think Mother would like me in a car accident."

"Jan, don't call me Mutter around, Alfred. It might hurt his feelings."

"Ja, ja, but I have three parents. I have Father and Mutter and I have Mother."

"No mentions of Ivan or Fredka? Remember one is your brother, liebe."

Jan said nothing but looked out the for a few moments. "I don't Fredka and he doesn't like me."

* * *

><p>"Jan."<p>

"Fredka."

The two had a stand off glaring at it each. Two weeks out of the month Jan would live with him. It had been his idea to get closer to his Mother and they had set it up so he could come and go with ease and lucky for them Jan wasn't human so the long flights and time zones didn't bother him at all.

Soon it would be the twins birthday and they all gathered in America to celebrate it. The party was as huge as could be. America's other children came to see their little brothers and showering them with gifts. As the part went on and on until it was time to open presents was the best part.

Both Ludwig and Ivan were looking for their sons, when they found Alfred standing there arms folded loosely and a raised eyebrow and a pout. He was looking at his twins talking to another little boy who was tanned with dark wavy blond hair. He was holding a small polar bear.

Ending up on either side of Alfred they watched, before Alfred spoke. "I can't wait to see how this ends…"

On the other side both Fredka and Jan argued on who the other boy their age should play with and when asked what they had to do, the little boy answered with a smile.

"Win my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>And it's over! Aw… I'm going to miss this one too!<strong>

**To Kats with Shamrocks: All wells now :D they still bond**

**To queenofchaos: Thank you! I have been slacking lastly, mainly because I got a little flu. D: but it's alright now ;D**

**To love-for-bakas: Germany get5s no love! No in this fic anyways. XD**

**To Curious1here: I read that too! But I figure the two would have their fathers genes and well, I just thought it should go this way. Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted, maybe next time. ;D and it ended in competition again! With Canada's child!**

**To Cheshire Stripes: Yes, he did! :D**


End file.
